Together
by Esther The Victor
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a rape victim that is constantly haunted by her attacker but when she meets Cato, the new guy during her senior year will it also remind her of her attacker or will she fall in love only to have it taken away. "I knew with just one look that he and I were meant to be together."
1. Chapter 1

Together

Chapter 1

Prologue:

Katniss Everdeen is a rape victim that is constantly haunted by her attacker but when she meets Cato, the new guy during her senior year will it also remind her of her attacker or will she fall in love only to have it taken away.

"I knew with just one look that he and I were meant to be together."

"WOO SENIOR YEAR BITCHES!" My best friends Johanna and Clove scream out of my car window.

"Clove, Johanna would you do me the favor of shutting up or do you want me to help you?" I ask.

"Sorry Kat, but aren't you excited for SENIOR YEAR, after this there's no more school, we'll be free of that stupid history teacher what's her face?" she says as she snaps her fingers trying to remember our history teacher's name .

"You mean ?"

"Yes! that's her name! I mean seriously were there to learn history not manners" I chuckle. Clove's never had a soft spot for .

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"because she's a psychotic pink loving freak who likes to wear 6 inch heels. And she annoys mother flipping shit out of me too"

Johanna nods in agreement while I just laugh.

"And plus we won't have to see Ember anymore." Johanna says.

Ember is a girl in our grade that everyone likes. She's a cheerleader. She's planning to become head cheerleader this year but my other best friend Glimmer is trying out for head cheerleader too and trust me when I say glimmer's doing that is too annoy the shit out of Ember. Which I find very funny.

"What about you Annie why are you so excited for senior year?"

"Well after we graduate me and Finn are getting married!" she squeals.

"No way" says Finch -who we all call Foxface- in disbelief.

"Yup he proposed during summer vacation it was so romantic" Annie says in a dreamy voice.

Me, Johanna and clove groan.

"Oh come one you three!" Annie says

"Well I'm excited to see-"

"Thresh, we know you went on and on the whole summer" Johanna says.

I laugh along with clove. Typical Johanna.

"What are you laughing at brainless you need to get a man"

I make a poker face.

"No" Is all I say as we all get out of the car.

"Come on Kat, Jo's right you need to get a man" Annie and Finch nod in agreement.

"I'm always right" Jo says while smirking and then sticking her tongue out at me.

I just stick mine out too. Me and Jo are like sisters. We both suffered a lot so we've helped each other. We've been like that ever since I was raped in freshman year. Johanna is the only one aside from Enobaria -my boxing trainer- who understands. She was raped when she was in 8th grade. Then a year later she met me and we instantly became friends. When she found out what happened to me she went insane. Cussing and throwing things across the room. But after that she hugged me saying this shouldn't have happened to me. After all these year I can still feel his hands. His breath. His voice.

"Kat? You ok? Don't worry he's not here, ha can't hurt you ok? I'm like your sister he can't touch you unless he goes through me first." Johanna is the only person, besides Prim, that can read me. Clove and the rest of my friends are getting better at it but not by much.

'I'm fine lets just get to class ok?"

"Hey Kit-Kat?" Clove ask.

"What?" I ask

"Me and Annie were just talking about you, and how funny it would be if the love of your life would be at the end of the hallway" Clove says while giggling with Annie and Foxface.

"Oh shut up" I say while I smile and push her playfully.

"Oh my god" Johanna says while starring at the end of the hallway.

And what I see, is a handsome, tall, muscular boy. But that's not what catches my eye. What catches my eye, are his eyes. His icy blue eyes.

And its as if the fates heard Clove because I knew with just one look that he and I were meant to be together.

***sigh don't you just love, love at first sight. Well if you do just review. Constrictive criticism is welcomed btw. And yes I'm that annoying writer that wants to know what you think.**

**Oh glimmer is a bit OCC so is Katniss and Clove, and Annie and well everybody else. Thank you so much for reading I hope you guys review lets make it five reviews and I'll update tomorrow (:**

**Monday- As The Tears Fall**

**Tuesday- free**

**Wednesday- The 1****st**** Victor**

**Thursday- The Unknown Victim**

**Friday- Together**

**Until next time**

**-Esther The Victor**


	2. Chapter 2

Together

Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing five reviews! I know it's a little bit but it means the world to me (: lets see if we can get another five. You can review whatever you want favorite part, what made you laugh, anything really as long as you review (:**

**HeyMyFeloowreaders101: thanks for reviewing (: glad you liked this chapter I know most people try to make a replica of the hunger games but that's there choice, here's your chapter**

**Toritwilight: I like your name its unique (: here's your chapter**

**Guest: thanks for reviewing, I try my best to make it funny and crazy (: Your friends act like this too?**

**dragon flame: thanks for reviewing, its no problem if you forgot, I didn't mean to scare you, my friends say I act like Johanna and Katniss put together here's your chapter**

**Guest: thanks for reviewing I know right no one ever likes Effie cause she's all about manners, 6 inch heels, mahogany, and being on time :D here's your chapter**

**I just wanted to say that I noticed a little mistake back in chapter one. It was suppose to say Ms. Trinket but of course something HAD to go wrong. So here you go your chapter. **

**Disclaimer: don't own the hunger games or the song here. Sadly.**

He looks like _him_.

"Brainless? Brainless? Earth to brainless? Yoo-hoo?" Johanna asks.

I shake my head. It can't be him. It can't.

"Sorry Jo, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should probably go to homeroom considering we're like, I don't know TEN MINUTES LATE" Jo says

"Come on" she says while dragging me along.

"Late on the first day back again ladies?" Effie, our homeroom and history teacher says.

"Yup" Jo says popping the 'p'

Effie just glares at her.

"Any who as I was saying, we have a new student here, would you like to introduce yourself young man.

"The name's Cato. Cato Ludwig" Cato says while smirking. Cocky much?

"Excellent everyone give a warm welcome to Cato Ludwig" Everyone except me says 'hey' or 'hi'. But Jo, oh Jo, decides to whistle and wink at him. I just shake my head while chuckling at her. Of course she would do that, but she doesn't mean it, she's just playing around.

"What's so funny ?"

"The way you react when someone stabs the desk 'That's Mahogany!" I mumble. Jo just smirks.

"What was that?" Effie asks.

"Oh nothing" I say

"I never knew nothing could be so funny"

"Well now you know" I say sweetly.

Jo just starts laughing

" Ms. Everdeen , stay after the bell I have to have a word with you, particularly you " She states while Jo and I groan.

"okay everyone do what you please but no stabbing the tables they're mahogany" Effie stares at us while me and Jo laugh.

"No promises." Jo says.

We just sit there and talk until the bell rings we try and sneak out but Effie catches us. Jo curses.

"No, no, no, ladies take a seat." she says. We just glare at her.

"I need you ladies to show our new student Mr. Ludwig around" she says.

"No problem" me and Jo say. But inside we're smirking

"Please excuse us I need to have a talk with Katniss Dear." Effie says.

I shrug as Johanna looks at me.

"Let me see your wrists"

"Why?" I ask tugging at the sleeves of my jacket.

"A little birdie told me what your doing, now let me see" she says calmly.

I don't budge. She sighs and starts to pick the sleeves up herself.

She gasps as she see the deep gashes. Then she sees the new I made this morning after my nightmare.

"Oh my"

I quickly pull my sleeves down.

"Who told you?" I ask.

When she doesn't answer I ask again.

"Who told you" I demand.

"Gale Hawthorne" she says.

"He's here?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes" Is all she says

"Crap"

"Language"

"Whatever, is that all?"

"You must see a counselor later today, you may leave"

"Thank god"

When I step outside the door Johanna's there. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

"Brainless" she starts

"Not now Johanna" Is all I say.

"Fine, let's just get to music class"

"Ok class today we're all going to sing with a partner in front of the class, but of course I will choose for you" Portia says.

"Maybe next time Jo" I whisper

She just glares at Portia.

Portia goes on and on choosing partners for people. Jo gets some kid named Blight. Clove gets a guy named Peeta. I'm not sure who Annie gets cause I 'm not paying attention by then.

"Katniss Everdeen and,"

"Cato Ludwig"

"Crap" I mutter

"Lucky you got the hottie, while I get that guy" Jo says.

I shake my head at her. Of course she likes the new guy.

"Okay everyone pick a song and I'll call you up when your all ready."

We all go to sit next to our partners except me. I'm not moving from my comfy seat. Of course neither does Cato. He raises his eyebrows at me. I do the same, while patting the seat next to me. I hear Clove and Jo snickering in the back. Cato groans and makes his way to the seat.

"So what song do you want" I ask.

He shrugs. Then the song that reminds me of one of my favorite books pops into my head.

"Oh I know, how about Dead Hearts by stars, yeah that one" I demand rather than ask."

"Ok" Is all Cato says.

"Are we ready here?" Portia asks.

"Yes" we say in unison.

"Ok everyone silence." Portia demands.

We go to the front and tell Madge the pianist our song.

She starts to play our song.

Cato goes first.

(Cato)

Tell me everything that happened

Tell me everything you saw

(Katniss)

They had lights inside their eyes

They had lights inside their eyes

(Cato)

Did you see the closing window?

Did you hear the slamming door?

(Katniss)

They moved forward, my heart died

They moved forward, my heart died

(Cato)

Please, please tell me what they look like

Did they seem afraid of you?

(Katniss)

They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

(Cato & Katniss)

I could say it, but you won't believe me

You say you do, but you don't deceive me

It's hard to know they're out there

It's hard to know that you still care

I could say it but you wont believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Dead hearts are everywhere

Dead hearts are everywhere

(Cato)

Did you touch them, did you hold them?

Did they follow you to town?

(Katniss)

They make me feel I'm falling down

They make me feel I'm falling down

(Cato)

Was there one you saw too clearly?

Did they seem too real to you?

(Katniss)

They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

(Cato & Katniss)

I could say it, but you won't believe me

You say you do, but you don't deceive me

It's hard to know they're out there

It's hard to know that you still care

I could say it but you wont believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Dead hearts are everywhere

Dead hearts are everywhere

(Cato & Katniss)

They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

Now they're all dead hearts to you

Now they're all dead hearts to you

(Cato & Katniss)They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew

Now they're all dead hearts to you

At the end of the song everyone starts to get up and clap.

"You sing amazing" Cato says.

"Th-thanks" I blush

"Text me sometime" he says while giving me his number.

I'm shocked,but on the inside I'm jumping with ecstasy.

**So What do you think? Katniss must really have it bad. Please review guys it would mean the world. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Together

Chapter 3

**i hope to see some reviews for this chapter if i get 10 I'll update tonight :hope sorry if you think this story is similar to Lost by secretive much I didn't mean to the idea just popped into my head so I wrote it. I have no intentions of copying anybody's stories. I'm not like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games if I did finnick and every other person that died would be alive but mostly Finnick :)**

"Ugh stupid coach!" Glimmer screeches.

"What happened?" Annie asks

"She said wasn't 'good enough' to be cheer captain" she says.

"oh well sucks for you" clove says. I laugh.

"Kat are you still coming to cheer on me and Foxface at the track meet?" Jo asks.

"Sorry I'm busy I uh I gotta help prim with her homework, she's been having trouble with it" I lie.

"Stop lying Kat I can see right through it" she says.

I groan. Whatever.

"What's the real reason?"

"Cato and I were going to the ice cream shop after football tryouts and well I wanted to wait for him" I say.

"So you'd rather wait for a boy who could playing you just to show off than cheering on your best friends?" She looks hurt.

"No I just-"

"Just save it" she hisses and stalks away.

"Great" I say sarcastically. Out of nowhere Cato pops out.

"Hey katniss I just came here to say that I wont be able to go out after tryouts I'm busy" Cato says.

"Ok" I say.

I slump my shoulders after he's gone.

"Great now I have no plans for later and Jo's mad at me" I say.

"Hm maybe you and Annie can come and try out for cheer after school, it's fun" Glimmer suggests.

"Yes cause putting on a skimpy outfit and tons of make up is 'fun'" I say sarcastically.

"I'll go" Annie says.

"Great, come on Katniss it'll be fun" Glimmer says.

"Fine but no make up" I say

"Deal"

"Ok how do I look?" Annie asks stepping out in her uniform.

"Fabulous" Glimmer squeals.

"You look amazing Annie" I say.

"Thanks now go get changed we don't want to be late" she says.

The uniform is a long sleeved top with a VERY short skirt. It's metallic gold and navy colored but the sleeves are white. I would say its pretty if I was a normal girl. But I'm not a normal girl.

I put on my white converse and step outside.

"How do I look?" I ask tugging at the skirt.

"Oh my gosh Kat! You look absolutely amazing!" They squeal. I blush.

"Thanks" I say.

"Lets go!" They say jumping up and down.

"Alright ladies! Listen up!" Yells coach Cashmere.

"My brother, Coach Gloss, will help me decide who belongs and who doesn't, I want all of you to give it your best, or else, bye-bye" she says.

"She's basically telling us not not screw up or else were not on the squad" states Glimmer.

"We'll that's nice of her" I say sarcastically.

"Ok, first up is,"

"Number 7!"

Glimmer steps up and I wish her luck.

"You may start" says coach Cashmere.

Glimmer does great until she did a cartwheel wrong and almost fell.

Cashmere writes something down then tells glimmer to wait over at the bleachers.

One by one girls go up. Some do ok others are great.

"Number 1!" Cashmere yells.

Ember steps up and begins her routine. She falter at a back flip and nearly falls on her ass. Hilarious.

"Number 4!"

Annie steps up and of course I wish her luck.

She finishes her routine perfectly. No mistakes.

"Number 2!" Crap. That's my number.

I step up and the music begins. Crap. Then I hear the song. That's my song. I know the beat. Everything. Just stay with the beat Katniss that's all you got to do. Stay with the beat.

I do a bunch of flips, cartwheels, all the while moving along to the beat. At the end I do a back flip in mid air and then land on the floor doing the splits And my hanas above my head. Out of breath.

Everything else goes by in a blur and then Cashmere's calling out the numbers of the people who made it.

"Number 7!" Glimmer smiles.

"Number 4!" Annie sqeuals. Leave it to Annie to be loud.

"Number 1!" Ember smirks at me.

"Number 2!" I high five with Annie

"And our Cheer Captain is,"

Ember straightens her uniform.

"Number 2!" That's me. That's me! Ember stomps away wth her friends. What the fuck who would've thought that Katniss Everdeen would become a cheer captain.

Annie and Glimmer squeal as they hug me. Gosh what is with them and squealing?

"I'm going to go drink water" I say gently pushing them away.

"Ok Kat we'll wait right here" Annie says.

I go down the hall, around a corner and see a water fountain. Oh well it's water.

"We'll hello there _Katniss_" my head snaps up. _That voice._ Thats _his_ voice. No it can't be.

I turn around and come face to face with _him_. Oh god. It's him. It's my rapist.

**Review yeah Im talking to those of you who favorite and follow and don't review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Together

Hey thank you so much for reviewing and for those of you who favorite and follow but don't review I'm watching you well not you but your name :)so you best review

"H-how do, how do, you k-know my name?" I stutter.

"I got people" he says.

I blink.

"Remember that night," he starts

"When me and you," he leans in.

"Were together" he whispers in my ear.

It was just an ordinary night. I was on my way back from Annie's house, when he found me.

_"Hey are you lost?" A voice from behind me asks._

_"No just taking a walk" I say turning around._

_"It's a little late for pretty lady like you to be taking a walk don't you think?" He says._

_"Yeah that's why I'm heading back home" I say_

_"Aw come on say with me for a while, so we can have a little fun" he says._

_"I-I can't, um you see my parents are waiting for me back home" I stutter._

_"They can wait a while longer" he says._

_"Look I just want to get home" I say._

_"Yes and I just want you do what I tell you to" he harshly grabs my shoulders._

_"Stop it. Your hurting me!"_

_"Shut up!" He throws me on the floor._

_"Stop! Help! Some body help me!"_

_"Shut up bitch!" He slaps me. I cry out in pain._

_"Mom! Dad!" I screams._

_"Would you shut up you little shit!" He says._

_"Get off of me!" I yell._

_He punches me in the stomach. I groan._

_"Now shut up or else"_

_"Or else what?"I hiss_

_"You asked for it" he says. He pins me down and tarts un buttoning my shirt._

_"Stop it! Stop it! I said stop!" I yell._

_"He covers my mouth with a piece of cloth_

"Are you remembering Katniss?" He whispers. I grab my head and pull my hair.

_"Mom! Dad! Johanna!"I try to scream but its muffled by the cloth. Tears stream down my face as he pounds into me. "Annie! Clove!" I try again. somebody help me. Please._

Stop I thinking about Katniss. He's truth to get in your head. Stop.

_"Hey Kat are you ok?" Prim asks._

_"Yeah little duck just had a pillow fight with Annie before I can back" I lie. How could I tell her?_

_"It must of been one hard pillow. You have a biff red mark on your cheek" She says getting an ice pack._

_"Yeah she got me when I wasn't looking and I fell on the floor" I lie._

_"Why so clumsy Kat?" She jokes.I shrug._

Stop Katniss.

"_There it should be gone by tomorrow" she says. She looks me in the eyes. Next thin you know I'm crying. Great._

_"Katniss what's wrong?" She asks. Her eyes full of worry._

_"He raped me, he raped me" I cry._

_"Who did Kat?" She hugs me._

_"He did, he came up behind me, and he forced me" I cry._

_"We need to tell Damon and dad Kat" she says,_

_"No they can't know, they can't" I plead._

_"Kat" she stares at me._

_"Please Prim, please" I cry_

_"We have to tell someone" she whispers. I shake my head._

"Stop, stop, not real, not real" I cry shaking my head between my hands. "It's not real, its not real, IT'S NOT REAL!" I scream.

"Katniss are you okay? Whats going on here? Are you ok?" Cato asks inh from down the hall. He stops next to me.

"Not real, its not real, it's not real" I whisper.

"Katniss are you ok?" He morphs into any rapist, and grabs my wrist.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. Hurt flashes in his eyes.

"Katniss it's me Cato"he says.

"Johanna! Johanna! JOHANNA!" I scream and yell.

"What happened to her" he asks. Mystery man shrugs.

"Not real, not real, NOT REAL" I say.

"Katniss"he grabs my shoulders.

_"Yes and I just want you do what I tell you to"_

"Woah, calm down Katniss I'm not going to hurt you" he says

"Dude what the fuck is going on here?" Marvel asks from down the hall.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out here Marvel, go and get Johanna" He says.

"Okay" Marvel leaves.

"Don't touch me!" I say

"Katniss Johanna's coming don't worry" he says.

"No! You'll Herut her too, you'll hurt her like you hurt me!" I say.

"Katniss I didn't hurt you" he says.

"Katniss!" Jo screams.

"Johanna!" I cry.

"Sh it's okay, its just Cato" she says hugging me.

"Jo it's not Cato, it's him! It's him!" I say.

"What is all the commotion about?" Coach Abernathy and Brutus appear.

"I don't know I just heard her screaming and I came to see why, and then she said something about me hurting Johanna like I hurt her" Cato says.

"She won't calm down" Jo says.

"He was here, he was here" I say.

"Brutus" Coach Abernathy nods at Coach Brutus, who moments later brings a syringe.

"This might hurt a bit" he tells me.

"Jo he was here, he was here" I continue saying.

"I know Katniss, I know" she says.

the last thing I see is her with her head down when I feel the pain on my everything goes black.

Cato's Pov

She falls in Coach Abernathy's arms. What did she mean by me hurting Jo the way I hurt her? Why where her eyes glassy when she said it?

"Johanna what did she mean by me hurting you the way I hurt her?" I ask her as we get in the her truck to take Katniss to the hospital.

"Cato, she was"she pauses.

"She was raped wasn't she?" I ask. She nods numbly.

"God" I groan.

"It happened when we were freshman" she says.

"She was walking home from Annie's when he found her and he raped her" she explains.

"Did she tell the police" I ask.

"No"

"Why the hell not?" I ask.

"She didn't want to and we couldn't make her"

"Why didn't anyone else do it?" I ask.

"I don't know why don't you ask her? Now hurry up an get her while I call for help" Then she leaves.

"Oh Katniss" I say kissing her forehead.

"I should've been there, I should've saved you" One day. One day I'll tell her. I'll tell her that the person that raped her, was my brother.

**:O oh my god! It was Cato's brother! *faints* what was he doing there? Most importantly, ****who IS Cato's brother? **

**Don't forget to review if you do you just might get to know who it is :)**

**-Esther**


	5. Chapter 5

Together

**I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! Ok let me take a moment to calm down in the mean time you read this chapter and theres a person Katniss loves with all her heart in here :)**

"Where's my daughter?!" A man yells.

"John calm down, Prim's here" a woman next to him says.

"Are you kidding me Amanda my daughters in the hospital" he says.

"Hi" a little girl says.

"Hey" I say.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me Prim" Prim says.

"I'm Cato Ludwig, it's nice to meet you Prim" I say with smile.

"Are you Kat's friend?" She asks.

"You could say that" I smile.

"You like her don't you?" She asks.

"Yes" I say.

"I knew it" she says.

"How?" I ask.

"Your the only one, besides my parents and me of course, who looks really worried, and I mean REALLY worried" she giggles.

"Okay you caught me" I laugh.

"You should ask her out"she says.

"You think so?" I ask

"Totally" she nods.

"Prim, come here please" the woman from earlier says.

"Gotta go my moms calling me, it was nice meeting you Cato" she waves and giggles.

"Bye" I wave.

"Congrats you passed the Prim test" Johanna says from behind me.

"The prim test?" I ask.

"Yeah that's what I just said dipshit" she laughs.

"We'll it's nice to know I finally have a bitch as a friend" I say.

"I like you" she laughs.

"I get that a lot" I brush my shoulder.

"Dude shut up" she punches me in the shoulder. Does she box?

"If prim likes you, you get to hang out with Katniss, if she doesn't, boy you better run" she says. I laugh.

"Oh come one she's small and looks so innocent what could she possibly do" I say.

"You don't wanna know" she says.

"Well then" I say.

Suddenly the doctor comes.

"Is she okay?" Prim asks. She must really love Katniss.

"Yes she is fine, but she might be suffering from something very traumatizing" he tells us.

"I'd like to speak with her parents"He says.

The man and woman from earlier, go somewhere more private. So those are Katniss' parents.

"What do you mean she's doing that!? What would've caused her to do that?!" screams.

"John please calm down" says.

"Mom what's wrong?" Prim asks.

"Nothing Prim" says

"Obviously something's wrong or else dad wouldn't be screaming"Prim says. Now I know how her and Katniss are related.

whispers into Prim's ear. I know somethings wrong the moment Prim's eyes water.

"Johanna" Prim says hugging her. Johanna wraps her arms around her.

"Sh, it's ok Prim, it's ok" Johanna says.

comes out with tears in his eyes and so does .

"Doctor?"I say.

"Yes?"he asks.

"Can I see her?,please" I ask.

He looks at me for a second."Follow me"

Katniss' Pov

I wake up and the first thing I notice is I'm in a hospital with my wrists stuck to the bed. I try pulling and pulling. Nothing. I stare at the white wall. White. The color that describes pure. Pure. Something I'm not.

"Hello , I'm doctor Aruelias" the doctor says.

"Hi" I say looking at my wrists.

"That is what I want to speak to you about" he says. I nod.

"Why?" He asks.

"He's always here"I whisper.

"Who is?" He asks.

"He is. My rapist" I whisper.

"Where is he?" He asks.

"Eveywhere" I whisper. He nods.

"I'm going to go and call your parents" he says. My eyes go wide.

"Don't worry Katniss your safe here" I nod.

I sit there and stare at the wall, ignoring everything.

"Please be careful, she's not very stable"says the doctor opening the door. Then he closes it.

"Hey"Cato says. I don't respond. He moves closer.

"Katniss" he grabs my hand. I look at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help" He says.

"No one can help me" I say. Something in my voice. It scares me.

"I can. I can help you. Please this isn't you" He says.

"I was never me" I say.

"Please Katniss just give me a chance"He says.

"Why?" I ask. He becomes quiet.

"Because, because I can protect you, I can be there for you," he says.

"I can love you" He says. My head snaps up.

"I promise"He says.

He gives me a kiss. I blush as he pulls away.

"Well, I shouldn't have done that so I'll just leave" he stands up to leave.

"You promised" I say with teary eyes, after he leaves.

"Catnip" I hear. Gale.

"sir you can't be here" a nurse says.

"I know her, she's my best friend" he says.

The door opens then closes.

"Prim and the others are dying to see you" he says. I just stare at the wall.

"Katniss I know you don't like it" he says. Right cause he knows everything.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"I don't choose when to break down gale, it just happens" I say coldly.

"I know, look I know you don't like-" he's cut off by the door opening.

"Katniss!"Prim says.

"Oh my god, you had me worried" she says hugging me.

"I'm sorry little duck" I say.

"It's ok I forgive you" she says.

"Gale, hi, what are you doing here? I thought you were planning?" Prim asks.

"Yeah but it can wait, I was worried about Katniss" Lies.

"Oh ok" she says.

"Katniss I need to tell you something very important, it's about Cato" Prim says.

"Who's Cato?" Gale asks.

"Oh, no one, just a guy in Katniss' class" she says. Gale tenses.

"Is he a friend?" He asks.

"Yeah, you could say that" She says. Oh god Prim.

"Hey little duck, why don't you go get me something to eat" I say.

Once she leaves Gale bursts.

"What the hell Katniss! Your parents aren't going to like this one bit!" he screams.

"Correction my dad isn't going to like this, my mom doesn't know yet" I say.

"Don't act smart with me Katniss" he hisses.

"Who said I was acting Gale" I hiss.

"Whatever" he leaves.

"Here you are Kat, your favorite, lamb stew with plumbs" Prim says leaving the food in front of me. I look at the bangles on my wrists.

"Right I'm going to tell the doctor, oh can I feed you! Please oh please" she says pouting.

"Anything for you little duck" I say smiling.

Cato's Pov

I can't believe what I did. I kissed her. I kisse Katniss. Crap.

"Hey Cato, you want to come to the party I'm throwing Kat later on?" Prim asks.

"Sure" I say. I have to apologize.

"Hey Cato" Glimmer says.

"Hey" I say.

"So are you going to Kat's party?"she asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"Great!" She says. She goes in to peck my cheek, but I turn my head and we kiss.

"Glimmer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I say.

"It's ok, I understand" she says.

"Great" I say. I hope she doesn't tell Katniss.

Katniss Pov

Days later I have a room full of flowers and no Cato, just Prim, sometimes Clove, Annie and Glimmer come, But mostly just Prim, and Johanna came once but didn't come again. So yay for me, my best friend isn't my best friend anymore now that you think about it. Go friendship! Not.

"Can I go now?" I ask once the doctor comes in.

"Yes you can" the doctor says.

"Finally! Not that your lame or anything" I say. He laughs.

"Goodbye Katniss" he says.

"Thank you Dr. Aurelias" I say.

"Anytime" he leaves.

"Oh there will be many times" a voice in the back apt my head says.

I put on some clothes Prim had brought just in case they discharged me. I put my hair in a braid and put on my black converse. Can't leave without those.

"Katniss! They discharged you!" Prim squeals.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'

"Lets go!" She says.

Three hours later were back home and in my room. Prim said she invited everyone she knew and everyone I knew over so we could have a party. Oh joy!

"This is perfect Kat!" She squeals looking at a dress.

It's a short red dress with lace sleeves. It's ok, but its too short.

"It's too short" I groan.

"I think it's perfect" she says.

"Now go change, and put these on" she hands me black 4 inch heels. Great I get to wear heels!

"I'm doing your makeup!" She yells. I groan.

"Whatever!" I yell back going to the restroom.

I put on the dress and surprisingly it stops at my knees but when I sit it goes up to my thigh. Oh well.

I put my shoes on. I'm Katniss Everdeen, and if I can survive a rape, I can survive heels.

"There" I look in the mirror. I'm alright.

"Okay sit down and let me do the rest" Prim says.

5 minutes later I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I look amazing.

"Thanks Prim" I hug her.

"Your welcome Kat" she says.

The doorbell rings.

"Let's go!" Prim squeals.

"Hey guys!"Prim beams

"Hey Prim" they say.

If your wondering where our parents are, there at business trip so they won't be back until two weeks. So Prim decided to throw a party. She's growing up so fast. 13 and already disobeying our parents. I taught her well.

"Katniss! Guess what!" Glimmer squeals.

"What?" I ask.

"A totally handsome guy kissed me" She squeals.

"Who is it?" I say.

"Let me look for him" She says.

"K" I say.

"Katniss that's him" she points to a person in the growing crowd. I look to where she's pointing and, it's Cato. Glimmer kissed Cato. Cato kissed Glimmer.

**Oh my finnick, she told! And what was Gale talking about when he said Katniss not liking it? And who IS Cato's brother? If you get it right, I'll chapters preview of when all is revealed So keep reviewing yor all so amazing! :)**

**-Esther**


	6. Chapter 6

Together

Chapter 6

**WARNING: THIS INCLUDES SELF HARM SO IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT, JUST SCROLL DOWN.**

"You kissed Cato" I say trying to hide my hurt.

"No, he kissed me, do you think he likes me?" She asks.

"I don't know why don't you ask him" I say.

So stupid Katniss. Johanna was right you really can't trust guys, cause either way they'll always hurt you.

"I'm going to the restroom" I say.

I walk in and lock the door. I start looking for something sharp. Anything.

Then I find a pair of scissors. I put it on my wrist, then drag, then I do it again, and again. Until I have a total of 13 cuts. I wash it, then wrap them up but with the lace it's noticeable, so I unbandadge them and walk out.

"Katniss!" I hear Clove yell.

"Whats up" I ask.

"Let's go this way shall we" she says eyeing something behind me. I turn and catch Cato, and glimmer. Kissing.

"Glimmer" I choke. There's a lump in my throat.

"Katniss!" She squeals.

"That's me" I say.

"Me and Cato are together now" She says grabbing his hand.

"I can tell" I say.

"Katniss-" I cut him off.

"It's ok Cato, you found someone good, you just wanted wanted to get close to me so you could be closer with Glimmer, so congrats, I hear wedding bells" I laugh sarcastically.

"But no seriously, it's a beautiful couple, really, maybe next time you shouldn't use me. Oh wait here won't be a next time" I hiss.

"Oh in so glad Katniss! I just wanted to tell you that the moment I saw Cato, I knew that we were meant to be together" she says. I hear something in her voice, is she mocking me?

"Are you mocking me?" I ask.

"Yeah got a problem with it bitch?"she says. Bitch, she called me a bitch.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" mumbles clove.

"Well, i'm going to let you off easy this time"

"Oh what are Wylie going to do next time huh, are you gonna call my mommy?" She fake pouts.

"No I'm going to do this" I punch her in the face and pin her down. I start pulling her blonde hair, se grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls. I bite her arm. She screeches.

"You bit me!" She screams.

"So I can do it again" I say. Clove laughs.

"Little bitch!" She yells.

She lunges for me but I move out g the way and she comes face to face with a wall.

"Aw did the little princess break her fake nose" I fake pout.

She screams and kicks my shin.

"So your kicking now?" I ask.

"No problem" I say. I tackle her and start punching her repeatedly.

"Alright Katniss that's enough, you gotta save for from me" Clove says.

"Very well then I'll just go wash up" I say.

I make my way up the roof and climb down the secret ladder I have up here. I climd down and go for a walk to the tiny park not so far from here. It has a stream.

I arrive at the bridge above the stream and watch the water from above. It's cloudy and dark. I can tell its going to rain.

"I'm sorry" I hear, then arms wrap around my waist, I jump.

"Cato!" I say surprised. A drizzle starts.

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask.

"I followed you" he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Stalker" I smile. He chuckles. I turn and face him. I stare into his eyes.

"So there's this girl" he starts.

"Go on" I say.

"She's funny, smart, beautiful, has an amazing laugh, can always make me smile, and I want to ask her on a date but I'm afraid that she'll laugh and tell me to fuck off" I smile. The drizzle turns to full on rain.

"You should follow your heart" I say.

"I can't" he says.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because you stole it" he says and leans in. So do I. And then, we kiss. An it's perfect.

**Aw *sniff* it's just such an amazing couple. How many of you wish you were in Katniss' shoes right now? I know I do :) And glimmer! She turned out to be a b****! Shame. She seemed so nice. Oh well, acting has its perks. But don't worry something will happen to her. Soon. :) So if I get 15 reviews it'll happen in the be t chapter :D so keep reviewing!**

**Until tomorrow my lovelies :)**

**-Esther**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Haha! I'm so so so so sorry! Really! Its just fan fiction wouldn't let me log in till now (which I thankful for!) so I'm so happy with everyone who favorited and reviewed! :D so let's get 10 reviews and you'll get and extra extra long sneak peek :) trust me you'll be wishing you had it.

So let us all get on with the chapter! I'm so excited!

Chapter 7

"Cato!" I call.

Me and Cato have been dating for about 3 months now. It's been the best 3 months. Ignoring the fact that Glimmer tries o constantly separate us.

"Cato!" I call again.

Nothing. I move toward basement door.

"Cato, you little handsome bastard, when I find out where your at-"

"BOO!" The door burst open.

I scream.

Cato laughs really hard.

"Mother Fucker! You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that!" I yell.

"You should've see your face!" He says in between laughs.

"You should've seen your face!" I mimic.

He just laughs. It's funny at first, but then he doesn't stop.

"Cato, if you don't stop laughing, I swear I'll ignore you till we graduate" I say.

He doesn't stop laughing.

"Fine" I say grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Katniss! C'mon! I was kidding!" He calls after me.

I just keep going.

"C'mon Kat, it was a joke" He says catching up to me.

I ignore him.

"Katniss, c'mon it was a joke" he whines.

We turn a corner.

"Ok I need to go and get my car, then I'll come back here and drive us to school" He says.

He stops me and kisses me on my lips. He bites my lower lip, asking for entrance.I don't open my mouth. His hands travel from my back to my butt. I gasp. Causing him to enter my mouth. Ugh I can't stay mad at him when he's like this. He knows that vey well. Cocky bastard.

"I knew you couldn't stat mad at me" he says connecting our foreheads together.

To make him act like a little boy I ignore him and walk away.

"Katniss! C'mon! I did the thing! That always works!" He whines.

I hear footsteps fade. I win.

I turn ready to see him there with his arms open. But he's gone.

Well. I guess I'll walk.

My phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. And see its Clove.

"Katniss! Where are you? I'm at the gate waiting for you and Cato!" She yells.

"Sorry Clove, I guesss it's just you and Cato" I tell her.

"Why what happened?" She asks.

"He scared me in the morning, and he wouldn't stop laughing so I got out of the house and he followed me. Then he said he would go get the car, an drive us to school. He stopped and he kissed me and well we made out, and I wanted to make him whine so ignored him, now he's mad at me and he left me for a car" I say.

"Asshole" she says.

"Yup, so now I'm walking to school for a couple of days" I say.

"I swear when I see him I'm going to punch his tiny little- Hi Cato! How are you?" Clove says.

I hear him in th background.

"Just peachy" he says normally. He's not even mad? Or sad?

"Where's Katniss?" Clove asks.

"Who's Katniss?" He asks. My heart breaks

"You know your girlfriend" Clove pushes.

"I don't have one" Cato says. I stop in my tracks.

"Are you bonkers?" Clove asks.

"Nope, I don't know who Katniss is, and I don't have a girlfriend" He says.

My heart breaks to a million little peices. Is he playing around? Is he serious? Does this mean were not together anymore?

So many questions. Not many answers.

"Clove put me on speaker" I whisper.

"There" I hear.

"Hey Cato, it's Katniss, thanks for leaving, lots of hate, your ex, Oh and Clove you can do it" I say.

"Yes!" I hear Clove scream.

"Wait Katniss-" I end the call.

I change my path from school to the abondoned house.

Once I'm there, I put my bag down and take off my sweater.

"Fucking Cato" I say.

I kick a rock.

"Stupid bastard" I kick another rock.

My phone rings from the inside of my bag.

I look at the caller I.D and see its Johanna. I think I'll ignore it. I accidentally press answer.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hiss.

"Katniss don't be like that, I'm sorry ok?" She says.

"Apology not excepted" I hiss.

"I just want my best friend back" she says.

"Then go get Finch" I hiss.

"_Your_ my best friend" she says.

"Oh really? If I'm your 'best friend' how come you didn't help me when I got into a fight with Glimmer? How come you stormed off when I told you I wouldn't be able to cheer you on? How come you ignored me? Huh? How come?" I hiss.

Silence.

"Thought so" I click end.

"Wow" I hear.

I turn and see a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, muscular, and handsome looking.

"Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

"I'm Gloss" he says.

"I'm Katniss" I say sitting down.

"What are you doing here Katniss?" Gloss asks me.

"Thinking" I say.

"Clearly" he says.

"I have to go" I say getting up.

"Bye" he says.

I get up and make my way to the Milkshake shop. Might as well drink your problems away.

I order a strawberry shake. My phone vibrates.

_Katniss I'm sorry okay, I was just mad that you kept spending time with Cato and not with your best friend -Jo_

I turn it off.

"There you are" I hear. I turn and see Clove.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I might have punched Cato twice?" She says. I laugh.

"What did he do after I hung up?" I ask.

"He was 'I didn't mean to!' bitch please! If you didn't mean to then why the fuck did you do it?" She says.

I laugh.

"He's looking for you, you know" She says.

"Thanks for the information" I say.

"Welcome!" She says cheekily.

Clove orders a chocolate shake.

We order a vanilla shake for Prim, a mango shake for Annie, a banana shake for my mom and dad, a chocolate shake and strawberry shake.

"Ok let's go take these to my house and then we'll go buy ice cream" I say.

"Awesome!" Clove says.

We leave them at my house dans head over to the Ice cream parlor.

We order huge buckets of ice cream. Two strawberry, two chocolattwos one vanilla, one rainbow, and two lemon.

"Again my house, and then we go to the store to buy chips" I tell Clove.

"I love this day" she says.

I laugh.

We leave the ice cream at my house and head to the store where we but bags of chips and drinks.

Me and Clove laugh once were outside the store.

"We forgot candy!" Clove says. I laugh.

"We'll tell Annie to get some on the way" I tell her.

"Let's go!" Clove squeals.

She only squeals when there's food.

Moments later we have everything ready for a sleep over. I forgot to turn on my phone. So I turn it on only to be bomboarded with texts and missed calls. All from Cato and ona from an unknown number. I click on it.

_Watch your back bitch, you don't have that little boyfriend f yours to pretext you anymore, you see nobody loves you, so just stop trying, for everything. Expect me soon ;) ~Unknown_

I stare at it in shock. How did he get my number? How does he know Cato and I broke up? What does he mean expect him soon?

"We're here!" Annie yells causing me to jump.

"wow Kat, you ok?" Clove asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lie. Johanna just stares at me.

"So what movie do we watch first?" Foxface asks.

"Paranormal Activity 4!" Clove screeches.

I cover my ears.

"I'm going to the restroom" I say getting up.

I lock the door once inside and look for a blade.

"Where are you?" I hiss looking for the blade.

My phone vibrates.

I check my phone.

Dont hurt yourself again, I'm watching you like a hawk, oh I took all your blades out of your house, wouldn't want you hurting your pretty little face would we? Especially if I'm going to see you on Friday ;) ~Unknown

I drop my phone and sit in the corner. Shocked.

He's following me. He got into my house. And he's going to see me on Friday. Today's Wednesday. That means he's going to be here on Friday.

Oh my god.


	8. Chapter 8

Together

**Ok so previously in Together Katniss' rapist is following her and he's going to see her on friday to satisfy his 'needs'. What do you think Cato will do? Will he save her in time? Or will it happen again and he won't know? You decide :) again we aren't getting as mc reviews as before :( what happened? Oh after your done reading this, imagine yourself I Katniss' life. How it must be like for her. What she feels.**

I quickly go out of the rest room. I didn't remember that the girls were there so I jumped a little.

Jo stares at me suspiciously.

"Clove, I'm going to get the food" I say.

"Ok" she says munching on some popcorn. I roll my eyes.

I open my door and stare at the dark abandoned hallway. I gulp. I rush to the kitchen and turn on the light.

I let out a sigh of relief. My phone vibrates again.

Katniss, I'm sorry ok, I really am, I just wanted to have some fun, please forgive me :( ~Cato 3

I roll my eyes and get the chips, ice cream and candy.

I hurry to my room only to realize that I forgot to get the smoothies.

I quickly run down stairs and see a note where the smoothies are suppose to be.

_Sorry Kat I finished the smoothies with my friends, I hope you don't mind :) ~ Prim_

I sigh and and grab my jacket.

"Guys I'm going to the store!" I yell.

"Ok!" Clove screeches.

I chuckle. I grab my keys and zip up my jacket. I begin to walk outside when my phone vibrates.

_Are you looking for me? Wow you are a little slut aren't you? Excited already don't worry, how about I drop by tomorrow instead ;*~Unknown_

I quickly close my phone and walk faster.

Once at the store, I buy the smoothies and speed walk all the way home. Receiving multiple messages the whole time.

Once inside the kitchen I check them.

_Closing your phone won't make me stop keeping an eye on you~Unknown_

_Katniss are you ok?~Jo_

_Katniss I screwed up and I'm sorry ok, just please don't ignore me~Cato_

_Still ignoring me I see? Well no problem I'll just ignore you saying 'stop, please stop' get ready baby girl your going to get it tomorrow :)~Unknown_

I tug at my hair. Stop it. Don't think about it Katniss. It's been three months since you had one don't break it now.

_"Hey are you lost?" A voice from behind me asks._

_"No just taking a walk" I say turning around._

_"It's a little late for pretty lady like you to be taking a walk don't you think?" He says._

_"Yeah that's why I'm heading back home" I say_

_"Aw come on stay with me for a while, so we can have a little fun" he says._

_"I-I can't, um you see my parents are waiting for me back home" I stutter._

_"They can wait a while longer" he says._

_"Look I just want to get home" I say._

_"Yes and I just want you do what I tell you to" he harshly grabs my shoulders._

_"Stop it. Your hurting me!"_

_"Shut up!" He throws me on the floor._

_"Stop! Help! Some body help me!"_

_"Shut up bitch!" He slaps me. I cry out in pain._

_"Mom! Dad!" I scream._

_"Would you shut up you little shit!" He says._

_"Get off of me!" I yell._

_He punches me in the stomach. I groan._

_"Now shut up or else"_

_"Or else what?"I hiss_

_"You asked for it" he says. He pins me down and starts un buttoning my shirt._

_"Stop it! Stop it! I said stop!" I yell._

_He covers my mouth with a piece of cloth_

_"Mom! Dad! Johanna!"I try to scream but its muffled by the cloth. Tears stream down my face as he pounds into me. "Annie! Clove!" I try again. somebody help me._

I tug my hair harder and harder.

My phone vibrates.

_Thinking about that night huh?~Unknown_

I scream and tug my hair harder.

"Stop it! It's not real! It's not real"I whisper.

"Katniss?" I hear Jo ask.

"It's not real! It's not real!" I hiss.

"Oh my god! Katniss are you ok!?" Clove screams.

"He's here he's watching me" I whisper.

"He's everywhere" I whisper slowly.

I see him in the corner of the room. I scream.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" I scream at him.

He smirks.

"Your not real!"I shriek.

"Clove call her mom and dad, hurry" Jo orders. Clove rushes for her phone.

He stands in the back of the couch.

I tug my hair harder. I bang my head against the wall. He laughs evilly. I groan.

"Stop it, please, your not real" I say tears streaming down my face.

Jo comes over and wraps her arms around me.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything to you" I whisper.

_"Yes you did! You were born in this world you little shit! You weren't suppose to be here!_" He screams at me. I shrink back.

He stomps over and I cower behind Jo.

"Jo, he's coming my way please stomp him" I plead.

"Katniss there's no one there" she says.

I shrink back when he's in front of me.

_"You little slut! You deserve to die! Your a waste of space!" _He screams.

I shake my head screaming no.

The door bursts opens revealing my mom and my dad.

"Katniss! Oh my god!"he says.

My sister Prim behind them taking in the scenery in front of her.

I rock back and forth. Prim runs over and hugs me.

"Katniss, listen to me, he's gone ok? He's not here, your safe, your safe" she says softly.

The man suddenly disappears. But not for long. He's back with more of himself. All screaming at me.

_"Waste!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Worthless!"_

They all scream.

I hear sirens in the background. That's the last thing I hear before I black out.


	9. Chapter 9

Together

I open my eyes as a wave of pain crises over me. My head hurts. My wrists, my arms. Everything hurts. I hold my head to stop the pain only to realize there's a bandage there. I freeze.

"Mom? Dad? Prim?" I croak.

Footsteps are heard outside. Suddenly I hear voices outside. I look at the door hoping its locked. What if it's him? I begin to thrash around. The door opens and I begin to panic. I run to the door and try to run out only to feel a pair of slender arms wrap around me. I try to struggle free.

"Wow, calm down would you?" A soft yet raspy male voice speaks. I stop thrashing around and look at the persons face. He has green eyes and light brown hair, he's skinny yet tall.

"Did you fall down the stairs too?" He asks. I shake my head.

"My names Marvel by the way, what's your name?" Marvel asks.

"Katniss" I say.

"Isn't that a flower?" He asks. I nod.

"Makes sense" he says.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"July 18"he says. My mouth drops. Last time I checked it was June 1.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

"I go to your school Katniss" he laughs.

"Oh" I look down confused. Then I remember before my breakdown he was asking what was wrong and went to get Jo. He laughs.

"It's ok you don't see me cause I don't have any of your classes" he explains. I nod.

"You know Ember took your spot as the cheer captain?"

"For now" I say. He smiles at me. I smile back shyly. The door opens revealing Cato and Prim.

"Katniss, how are you feeling?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I'll be going, get soon Kat" Marvel says. I wave bye. Prim leaves too, probably to tell my parents that I'm awake.

"Katniss?" Cato says. I forgot he was there so I jump.

"Sorry" he says. I look at him. Suddenly I'm in his arms, tears streaming down my face. He whispers comforting things in my ear. He promises he won't let anything hurt me and that he'll love me forever. I smile and look at him. We lean in. Once again, when our lips meet, butterflies erupt in my stomach. It make me smile into the kiss. When we pull away, I look into his eyes. Their full of joy and love. I smile.

"So you'll take me back?" He asks. Do I really want him back? Of course I do. But what if he gets hurt? I would be broken. What if _he_ comes back? Cato promised he would protect you. But what if he gets hurt, then leaves? You will get up and protect yourself. Your a fighter. A survivor. You can do it.

I look at him. Desperation in his eyes. I smile and nod. He beams. I laugh as he hugs me and kisses me on the lips again.

And for once in my life I feel like I'm in cloud 9. _Little did I know that it would end so quickly._


End file.
